Pearl
by SomethingMystical
Summary: The story we all don't know about Pearl. The beginning.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark. It was cold. It was wet. I opened my eyes, looking up into the darkness. Suddenly, a light shone from my forehead, lighting up the water surrounding me. A person walked into the room, helping me up. "Ah, number 180 a success." The person was tall, a red stone on it's nose. the person started walking off into the distance, signaling for me to follow them. I started walking towards the person, slowly placing one foot in front of the other. The person opened a door, light flooding the dark room. "Welcome to headquarters Pearl number 180." The person said. "I am Jasper, Yellow diamond will see you soon to find you a place for you here. Until then, you are free to have a look around. I nodded slowly and looked around at the corridor I was standing in. People of all shapes and sizes, Gems and Stones placed on their bodies. I put a hand up to my forehead, feeling a cold, smooth object. I looked at my reflection in one of the mirrors and saw a white stone placed on my forehead. "Pearl." I mumbled, touching the stone again. Suddenly I saw a Figure behind me in my reflection. She had blue skin and blue hair, and a big smile on her face. "A new Pearl I see. I'm Lapis, nice to meet you." I turned around and smiled back at her. "Do you have a gem on your face as well?" I asked nervously, studying her face carefully. She laughed. "I forgot how confused you all are when you're first made. No, my gem is on my back." She turned around, pointing to a bright blue teardrop shaped stone on her back. She turned back around."Everybody here are gems. We're named after out gems as well. Your Pearl, because you have a Pearl on your forehead. I'm Lapis Lazuli because I have a Lapis Lazuli gem on my back." She pointed to my gem and then smiled at me again. "I'll take you to Yellow Diamond."


	2. Chapter 2

Yellow Diamond's office was dark. A faint silhouette was all I could see. "Ahh, Pearl number 180. The silhouette turned it's head round slightly. "Thank you Lapis Lazuli for bringing her here. You may get back to your chores." The blue gem nodded, muttering a quick thank you, and walked out of the door. "Come closer Pearl." The voice said flatly. I stepped forward quickly, gulping. The darkness in the room was creepy. "Hmmm." her voice seemed puzzled. "Okay, we will wait until a position opens up for you." She said, turning back around. "You may now leave." I turned around and was about to walk out of the door when I heard Yellow Diamond Say under her breath "A defective Pearl, we will have to dispose of her." I looked around slightly, then hurried out of the door. I rested my back against the wall and breathed deeply, thinking about what I had just heard. Defective? What did she mean?

"Here are the other Pearls." Jasper said, pointing to a group of girls, almost identical to me. Jasper walked away, leaving me alone with them. They looked up at me and then started whispering to each other. I stood in the middle of the room shyly, looking around nervously and wondering what to do. Suddenly, the other pearls started laughing. All I could hear was "What's wrong with her gem?" "She looks so weird!" "What happened to her?" I looked at the floor, tears filling my eyes. I reached up and touched the gem on my forehead, then wiping my eyes and looking at the group of Pearls. Why were they saying I looked weird? I studied the other's faces and gems, trying to spot any differences, when I realized their gem was a different shape. Or, mine was... I ran out of the room crying. Laughter filled the air behind me.

I sat in Lapis' room, wiping my eyes with a tissue. "Pearl, what happened?" She asked, sitting next to me and resting her small blue hand on my arm. "Can't you see?" I said angrily.

"See what?" She said looking at me, confused.

"I'm different to the other Pearls. I'm..I'm.. defective."

She gasped.

"Defective? How?"

I pointed to my gem.

"What's wrong with...oh.."

I nodded slowly and let out a quiet sob. Lapis put an arm around me and touched my oval shaped gem.

"Does Yellow Diamond know?" She asked.

"I think so."

Lapis got up and started packing a bag. "You have to go Pearl.

"Why?"

"I'm the only Lapis Lazuli left." She put some bottles in the bag. "All the others that were made were defective." She put two hoodies in the bag. "Yellow Diamond got rid of the other Lapis Lazulis, because they were defective." She put some more stuff in the bag. "Now, she's going to get rid of you." She zipped up the bag and put it on her bag, walking back over to me. "I don't want that to happen." She walked over to the door and beckoned for me to follow her.

The lights had gone off for the night, so the corridor was dark. "Have you used your gem yet?" Lapis whispered. "I think so..." I replied. "Okay, well, think about lighting things up, I don't know." I stared at her. confused, but decided to try it. I thought of this place being lighter and a something suddenly lit up. The blue gem smiled at me. "Yay! You used your gem!" I looked up to my forehead, realizing the light was coming from the white stone embedded there. I was puzzled at how it could still work, being a different shape to the others. "This way." Lapis said, running down the corridor. After a few minutes we came to a big door. She took off the backpack and handed me a hoodie. "Put this on, and try and switch your gem off or whatever." I managed to stop the beam of light and pulled the hoodie over my head. I hadn't realized how cold I was until I felt a sudden warming sensation. We walked out of the door to find a place filled with all different gems, and tall towers, holding a million lights. Lapis turned to me.

"Welcome to the city."


	3. Chapter 3

"Stay low." Lapis whispered, pulling up the hood of her jacket. "It's kind of hard to stay low when you're tall." I retorted pulling up the hood of my own jacket over my peach coloured hair. Lapis rolled her eyes at me and we started walking in to the city.

"Lapis, why are you helping me?" I asked, dodging a short lamp post.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if I'm defective aren't you supposed to be taking me to Yellow Diamond?"

She sighed.

"All of my friends died because they were defective. I've already told you that."

"Hmm."

We carried on walking.

We had been walking for 3 hours. I sat down on the pavement, rubbing my thin feet. I winced in pain.

"Are you okay Pearl?" Lapis asked, sitting down next to me.

"Yea, I just have a bit of a headache."

Lapis looked carefully at my gem.

"Oh no."

"Lapis, what's wrong?"

"Oh no, this can't be happening! We're not even off the planet yet!"

Lapis stood up.

"Your gem is cracked."

I stood up as well, concerned.

"My gem is...cracked? What do you mean cracked?! How?!"

"I don't know! Maybe because it's defective!"

"Well what am I supposed.."

I winced in pain again, touching my gem.

"Come on Pearl, we need to get you somewhere where we can heal your gem."

I nodded and we started walking faster.

Another 3 hours.

By this time I felt light headed and the buildings in front of me were dancing. I looked at Lapis. Her dark blue eyes were focused on the horizon and her long sapphire coloured was blowing in the wind. I put a hand up to my head and winced in pain. Lapis looked at me, but kept walking.

All of a sudden, she stopped in front of a large black building.

"We're here." She pulled the hood on her jacket further forward and lowered her head. I did the same and walked next to her.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking up.

"The hangar." She said, getting a key out of her bag and placing it in to the lock on the door. She turned the key and opened the door, revealing a vast space, filled with different spaceships and contraptions. I gazed in awe, forgetting about my headache. Almost.

Lapis walked over to a thin, white ship, sliding the door open and throwing the backpack in. I walked over to her, looking inside the black interior of the ship. The blue gem sat down and started flicking switches and pressing buttons. I sat down next to her and fastened the belt around my waist.

"Okay, are you ready?" Lapis asked, fastening a belt around her waist as well. I nodded and the ship slowly started to descend into the sky.


End file.
